The objective of the proposed research is to determine in a prospective investigation the clinical usefulness in the therapy of anxiety of a wakeful, hypometabolic state. The state is associated with decreased sympathetic nervous system activity. The regular elicitation of this state will be achieved by a relaxation technique of this laboratory and also by a hypnotic technique. This unique psychophysiological approach will be compared to routine medical, psychiatric management. Physiologic changes will be compared to psychologic, psychiatric changes throughout.